


Fever

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kyokao Pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He seems to be spacing out a lot, I think he may be coming down with the flu. Or maybe he’s about to get a fever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Things don’t change for Kaoru all that much; he still plays the submissive part in their brotherly love act, he still is Haruhi’s friend, he still shares most of his time with Hikaru, he and Hikaru still play pranks on Milord. He and Kyouya haven’t actually talked about The Hug Incident – as Kaoru mentally calls it – nor have they talked about loneliness and how to repel it.

Probably it’s for the best anyway, he can’t imagine a world where telling others that the Shadow King offered him comfort and even human contact could end well for his safety. He wonders absentmindedly if Tamaki and Kyouya have ever hugged though, and it’s a persistent thought that comes and goes as it pleases leaving blank spots in his mind, making him space out.

He does that a lot lately, spacing out, watching thin air with focused eyes like he’s thinking so hard to come up with a solution to something. He might as well be because he’s been trying to put all his efforts in getting a hobby or something to stop thinking, to stop feeling lonely. Kaoru wants to be busy so he won’t feel so useless and dejected when Hikaru runs behind Haruhi or Milord – he’s just a bit jealous but he’s happy their world is expanding.

Changes can be good. Even if he’s the only one who seems to notice them.

“Are you okay Kaoru?” Haruhi asks, clearly concerned. “You seem kind of…” She trails off and inspects him.

He blinks a few times, mind foggy, hand tapping his pencil against his notebook.

At her side, Hikaru is looking at him expecting an explanation, brows furrowed and definitely not amused. It looks like they were all talking about something and he just conveniently stopped replying.

“I’m fine.” He finally answers, smiling at them – he doesn’t need a worried brother to go with his strange mood.

“You sure don’t look fine.” Hikaru says like it’s a warning, with his impetus and usual lack of tact.

He opens his mouth but in the end just shrugs it off like it’s nothing. Not a wise move considering it makes Hikaru angrier – they’re still working on all this ‘we-are-two-separate-entities’ thing. Well, to be fair, Kaoru’s working on it and hoping his brother will jump in the bandwagon when the time is right.

The rest of the students try really hard to look like they’re not eavesdropping in their conversation and failing miserably if the growl Hikaru lets out is anything to go by. Despite them being used to be the centre of attention, private matters should remain as private as possible for him. Kaoru agrees wholeheartedly so he smiles more honestly and hopes they decide to drop the issue.

Hikaru glowers at him for a moment longer before turning his head away and focusing in the homework he was finishing. Haruhi returns the smile, but it’s a concerned one.

She leans towards him half-ignoring the teacher entering the room to start the class. “You can trust us if you’re not feeling well.”

*

“We’re leaving early.” Hikaru assures as soon as Haruhi closes the Third Music Room’s door with a soft thud. “Kaoru and me.” He clarifies.

“Why?” Tamaki is right there beside them looking at the twins with critical eyes, trying to asses if something’s wrong.

Mori’s eyes land on the young twin while Hani looks at Hikaru’s hands, balled into fists at the sides of his body.

“Kaoru doesn’t feel well.” Haruhi comments to avoid Hikaru snapping unnecessarily at Tamaki – he’s been on edge since early that morning and Kaoru’s weird behavior hasn’t helped at all, actually it’s probably the cause of it.

“Is that so?” Kyouya asks monotonously.

“Not really.” Kaoru rushes to reply, forcing his voice to sound natural and not like he wants to rip out his own hair.

“What is it then?” And something revolves in his insides at the icy tone.

“He won’t say it but he’s not feeling fine.” Hikaru answers, uttering every word slowly and menacing. _Like he can scare the Shadow King with just that_ , Kaoru thinks.

Kyouya looks up and dissects him with intensity, eyes piercing like he can see right through his every thought, through his soul. And it’s a silly thing really but it makes him shiver involuntarily and look away.

“Kao-chan does look a bit pale.” Hani concedes. Mori makes a sound of agreement.

“He seems fine to me. I don’t think you should skip club activities.” Kyouya contradicts, eyes still on Kaoru.

“Well, you don’t know him as well as I do.” Hikaru complains. “I don’t care what you think senpai, we’re leaving now.”

“He seems to be spacing out a lot, I think he may be coming down with the flu. Or maybe he’s about to get a fever. Either way, I agree with Hikaru, they should skip club activities today.” Haruhi jumps in but talks directly at Tamaki, leaving Kyouya to stare at Kaoru indiscriminately.

“Wow guys, I really like it when you talk about me like I’m not even in the room!” Kaoru jokes, elbowing his brother when he opens his mouth to protest. “We’ll stay senpai. If you think I’m doing a poor performance you can ask me to leave anytime.” He looks straight at Kyouya.

Tamaki inspects them some more like he can’t decide if Kaoru is really sick and should go home or if Hikaru is just overreacting.

“You sure you’re okay, Kao-chan?” Hani whispers.

“Yes, of course.”

Hikaru clicks his tongue, mumbling _liar_ under his breath. Haruhi and Hani look unconvinced. Mori doesn’t add anything but his eyes are severe.

Kyouya tucks his notebook under his arm and walks the steps that separate him from the others until he’s standing right in front of Kaoru, they look at each other for a moment. Kaoru begs with his eyes, not sure if the other will understand what he’s trying to convey – Kaoru wishes so because he feels the weight of Kyouya’s eyes inquiring him if he’s really sick or if this is related to his loneliness. He wants to tell him he’s okay, he will be, he will drop those nonsensical feelings, he won’t need another hug.

Everyone stares when Kyouya moves Kaoru’s hair out of the way and touches his forehead with the twin’s.

Hikaru sucks in a breath and Kaoru simply blinks trying to clear the blurry image too close for his eyes to see the other’s face properly.

“No fever.” He announces and moves away, directing a look at Haruhi who was the one who mentioned something about a fever and then at Tamaki for some reason.

“That’s good.” It’s all Tamaki replies. Haruhi nods.

“I told you guys, I’m fine!”

“I’ll be checking on you. But if you really don’t feel like staying you should say so.” Kyouya’s words don’t sound like a reprimand and yet he feels like he’s getting chided. And it feels ten times worse than all the bothersome things Hikaru has tried so far.

“Okay.” He agrees weakly making his brother gape.

“Whatever.” Hikaru mumbles, grabbing Haruhi’s hand and rushing towards the kitchenette ordering her to make commoner’s coffee for him. Tamaki’s eyes shine at this and he follows suit.

“Here, have Usa-chan! That way you will feel better real soon!” Hani presses the stuffed bunny to his chest and he has no other choice than to take it or let it fall and face the wrath of his senpai.

“Oh, um… Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” The older student beams at him and turns around with Mori close behind, leaving him and Kyouya there.

Kyouya opens his mouth and he can already hear it even when no sound has come out.

“Don’t.” He warns, squeezing the bunny in his hands. “I’m fine.”

“Hikaru seems upset.” The other comments instead.

“He is. He doesn’t like not knowing what’s up with me.” He releases the stuffed toy, sitting it on the nearest couch.

“And what’s up with you?”

Kaoru blinks. That’s a good question. He sits beside Usa-chan and takes a hand to his chin, thinking.

“Say, senpai, do you think I should get a hobby? Or keep myself busy with something else besides playing with Milord and Haruhi?” He tilts his head and smiles daringly – somehow it feels like pushing it talking about it with everyone around. “Or should I get someone new to play with?”

Kyouya re-adjusts his glasses, smirking and opens his notebook. “You probably should.” He answers, walking away.

*

*

Soft light dances from under the closed door coming from the hallway. They hear a few maids making their way and chatting as quietly as their gossip allows them, shoes clacking with every step marking their direction towards the Hitachiin’s master bedroom – where their parents aren’t right now.

Hikaru tightens his arms around Kaoru’s shoulders and buries his face in Kaoru’s back.

“Kyouya-senpai was too touchy-feely today.” Kaoru feels every word ghost against his skin, a sleepy sigh coming out of his mouth.

“You think?”

“Yeah. He didn’t need to put his forehead against yours to feel your temperature. You weren’t even red faced, you didn’t look like you had a fever.”

Kaoru mindlessly rubs his cold feet against his brother’s legs.

“Hmm. You’re probably right.” He pauses. “But senpai must be used to check people’s temperature, the Ootori family is in the medical business after all.”

“Whatever.” Hikaru finally opts to untangle them and scoots to his side of the bed. A few heartbeats later he’s seeking for his brother’s hand. “I’m sorry.” He whispers making Kaoru smile.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” A tender squeeze of hands. “But I’m sorry. I was just worried, that’s it.”

“Apology accepted then. And you don’t have to worry about me.”

Silence stretches between them; however, Hikaru doesn’t let go of his hand. It’s comfortable and familiar, and deep down it makes Kaoru more at ease.

He’s at the brink of sleep when his brother speaks up again.

“Hey Kaoru?” He makes a noncommittal sound to make the other know he’s listening. “Just be careful with the Shadow King, okay?”


End file.
